the_aikatsu_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Start! Aikatsu
is the first insert song ever to be performed in Aikatsu! My True Dream. It is My True Dream's version of and . Lyrics Short ver. Romaji= Tengoku no taiyō no kagayaki de Sora ni habataku tsuki wo koete Mahō no melody wo kuchizusamu no Oshiyoseta yami ga kiete desho Ima ha, kimi ga hana no tsubomi Demo kitto chō mitai Mirai wa totemo subarashī Aikatsu! Uta to odori de tanoshimou yo! Aikatsu! Subete no shōgai taoseru yo! Wasurenai minna ni ha Happy omoi wo todokeru Idol katsudō! Start |-| Kanji= 天国の太陽のかがやきで 空に羽ばたく月を越えて 魔法のメロディを口ずさむの 押し寄せた闇が消えてでしょ 今は、君が花のつぼみ でもきっと蝶みたい 未来はとても素晴らしい アイカツ！歌と踊りで楽しもうよ！ アイカツ！すべての障害倒せるよ！ 忘れないみんなには ハッピー思いを届け アイドル活動！Start |-| English= With the sparkle of the heavenly sun Soar into the sky and overcome the moon If you hum a magic melody The darkness that’s closing in disappears Right now, you’re the bud of a flower But surely like a butterfly Your future will be extremely wonderful Aikatsu! Let’s enjoy singing and dancing Aikatsu! Let’s defeat all obstacles But don’t forget to convey Your happy emotions to everyone Idol activities! Start Full ver. Romaji= Tengoku no taiyō no kagayaki de Sora ni habataku tsuki wo koete Mahō no melody wo kuchizusamu no Oshiyoseta yami ga kiete desho Ima ha, kimi ga hana no tsubomi Demo kitto chō mitai Mirai wa totemo subarashī Aikatsu! Uta to odori de tanoshimou yo! Aikatsu! Subete no shōgai taoseru yo! Wasurenai minna ni ha Happy omoi wo todokeru Idol katsudō! Start Hoka no dareka o mane shinaide Egao ni nari style wo mitsukeru Step ha muzukashi sugite nara Akiramenaide chōsen tsuzukeru Mōsugu, kimi no ase to namida Diamond ni naru Hoshikuzu no yō ni kirameku Aikatsu! Taisetsu na omoide tsukurou yo! Aikatsu! Goal ni mukatte top o mezasou! Donna michi soshite arashi Bokura ha zettai ni makenai Muteki na suteki na Stars Watashitachi ga mankai ni shite iru! Kono jiten kara chizu ha iranai yo Issho nara ushinawarete inai Kokoro tsunagu kono shunkan Miracle ni ha kuru! Aikatsu! Akogare dake ja yume kanaenai Aikatsu! Dakara issho ni ganbatte suru Aikatsu! Uta to odori de tanoshimou yo! Aikatsu! Subete no shōgai taoseru yo! Wasurenai minna ni ha Happy omoi wo todokeru Idol katsudō! Start |-| Kanji= 天国の太陽のかがやきで 空に羽ばたく月を越えて 魔法のメロディを口ずさむの 押し寄せた闇が消えてでしょ 今は、君が花のつぼみ でもきっと蝶みたい 未来はとても素晴らしい アイカツ！歌と踊りで楽しもうよ！ アイカツ！すべての障害倒せるよ！ 忘れないみんなには ハッピー思いを届け アイドル活動！Start ほかの誰かを真似しないで 笑顔になりスタイルを見つける ステップは難しすぎてなら あきらめないで挑戦続ける もうすぐ、君のあせとなみだ ダイヤモンド に なる 星屑のようにきらめく アイカツ！大切な思い出をつくろうよ！ アイカツ！ゴールに向かってトップを目指そう！ どんな道そして嵐 ぼくらは絶対に負けない 無敵な素敵な Stars 私たちが満開にしている！ この時点から地図はいらないよ いっしょなら失われていない 心つなぐこの瞬間 ミラクルにはくる！ アイカツ！あこがれだけじゃ夢叶えない アイカツ！だから一緒にがんばってする アイカツ！歌と踊りで楽しもうよ！ アイカツ！すべての障害倒せるよ！ 忘れないみんなには ハッピー思いを届け アイドル活動！Start |-| English= With the sparkle of the heavenly sun Soar into the sky and overcome the moon If you hum a magic melody The darkness that’s closing in disappears Right now, you’re the bud of a flower But surely like a butterfly Your future will be extremely wonderful Aikatsu! Let’s enjoy singing and dancing Aikatsu! Let’s defeat all obstacles But don’t forget to convey Your happy emotions to everyone Idol activities! Start Don’t imitate someone else Find a style that makes you smile If the steps become too difficult Don’t give up - keep challenging it Soon enough, your sweat and tears Will become diamonds And sparkle like stardust Aikatsu! Let’s make precious memories Aikatsu! Face towards the goal and aim for the top Whatever kind of road or storm We definitely won’t lose to it We’re invincible, lovely stars We’re in full bloom! From this point onwards, we don’t need a map Because we’re not lost as long as we’re together The moment our hearts connect A miracle will occur Aikatsu! Just admiration won’t make dreams come true Aikatsu! That’s why we should work hard together Aikatsu! Let’s enjoy singing and dancing Aikatsu! Let’s defeat all obstacles But don’t forget to convey Your happy emotions to everyone Idol activities! Start Trivia *The lyrics make reference to the concepts and styles of the eleven canon Aikatsu! brands. *The song breaks the eight-singer record set by Hirari/Hitori/Kirari and Original Star☆彡 by having nine singers. *This is the first song from My True Dream to have a full version. **The full version's lyrics were written an hour after the short version. *None of the girls have individual singing parts except for Remi, Mona, Yuna, and Eri, who provide the singing voices of Nagisa Iwasawa, Nagisa Otonashi, Mayu Shijimi, and Bell Shirayuki, respectively. Category:Songs Category:AguriiMadoka